In a typical client-server network topology, a client may receive a requested service and/or resource from any one of several servers capable of providing the requested service and/or resource. A server is typically resource constrained and may be slow to respond to requests from a client if the server is already heavily loaded with other tasks and/or requests. Accordingly, load balancing techniques are typically applied to multiple servers to, for example, direct new requests for server resources to servers that are the least busy or occupied.
To facilitate load balancing among a cluster of servers, for example, a load monitor is typically deployed for routing requests for server resources to servers in the cluster that are least loaded. Here, such a load monitor may track metrics associated with servers to determine the extent to which they are occupied or busy. New requests are then typically routed to the server or servers in the cluster that are the least occupied. Such a system for load balancing among a plurality of servers in a cluster is described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,039,916. Additionally, geographic load balancing systems are typically available to direct client requests to a geographically nearest server having sufficient resources available to provide a requested resource to a client. However, such geographic load balancing systems are typically costly and complex.